Yandere Simulator Wiki:Staff
The Yandere Simulator Wiki currently has 11 staff positions (not counting Intern). This page reflects which positions exist, some ranks do not have any positions. Bureaucrats *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Promote and demote users according to the rules. *All Admin jobs included. Requirements: *2500+ edits *Must be an Admin for at least 1 year. Admins *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Issue Warnings. *Block users. *Mute block users. *Promote and demote Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, Helpers, and Interns according to the rules. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. *All Mini-Admin jobs included. Requirements: *1500+ edits *Must be a Mini-Admin for at least 6 months. Mini-Admins *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Includes all Discussion Mod and Content Mod jobs. Requirements: *1000+ edits *Must be a Discussion Mod or Content Mod for at least 3 months. Discussion Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *The ability to manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another *Highlight and un-highlight threads. *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *All Chat Mod jobs included. Requirements: *800+ edits *Must be a Chat Mod for at least 2 months. Content Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Restore pages and files. *Reupload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages *All Rollback jobs included. Requirements: *900+ edits *Must be a Rollback for at least 2 months. Chat Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Moderate Discord. *Can kick users if they break rules. *Ban users from chat if they continue to break rules. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements: *700+ edits *5+ months on the Wikia. *Active on Discord at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Rollbacks *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Rollback (similar to undo) edits. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements: *700+ edits *5+ months on the Wikia. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Helpers *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Help users when in need. Requirements: If there's only 2 Helpers, former Interns that don't qualify are permitted to run as long they only lack edit count or time on the wiki, but not both. This does not apply to former Interns that have been censured. The Volunteer Committee can also issue waivers to it's members. *400+ edits *4+ months on the Wikia. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *A verified account on the Discord; activity is optional. *Doesn't have any active warnings. *Plans to eventually move up the ranks to either Rollback or Chat Mod. *Active 3 times a week for at-least a month. **Or if planning to be a Chat Mod, can instead participate in Community Feedback Meetings. *Must take a test to show they understand the basics of staff. Intern Unlike other ranks, the Intern is a rank with only 1 member and changes every month. The Council of the People vote for who the Intern is. Jobs: *Help users when in need. *Break ties in the Council of the People. Requirements: *Voted in by the Council of the People. *Cannot hold the position twice in a row. *20+ edits *2+ weeks on the Wikia. *Doesn't have any active warnings. *Not currently censured. Rank Heads Heads of Ranks are sub-ranks. A Head is voted on by the other members of the rank (or if they are the only one). If the vote ends in a tie, the Head Bureaucrat also casts a vote. Votes happen whenever the current head is removed (via promotion or demotion) or it can be called at almost any time by any member. A head must serve at-least a month before a new vote can be called (except in promotions/demotions). With the exception of the Head Helper, Head Admin, and Head Bureaucrat, Heads of Ranks are to meet with each member of the rank a week before a COA meeting. These meetings are held individually on message walls. *Head Bureaucrat: **Host COA meetings **Host Global Staff meetings **Break Head of Rank vote ties **Carry out various council related duties. **3rd in line to preside over the COTP. **Issue Bureaucratic Orders. *Head Admin: **3rd in line to preside over the COA. **4th in line to preside over the COTP. *Head Mini-Admin: **5th and last in line to preside over the COA. **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Discussion Mod, Head Content Mod, Chat Mod, & Rollback: **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Helper: **Host COTP meetings **Carry out various council related duties. **Represent rank on the COA as a non-voting member. Rank Deputies The Head of a Rank can name another member as "Deputy". The main purpose of a Deputy is to serve as Interim Head while a new one is being picked. With the exceptions of the Deputy Bureaucrat, Admin, and Helper they have no extra duties from that of a normal rank member unless serving as Interim Head. They only become Interim Head if the previous Head steps down, is promoted, or is demoted. While serving as Interim Head, they can perform all of the Head's duties. If the Head was on the Council of Administration, they can vote but it can be changed by the next Head. Deputies are not required to be picked. If someone becomes Head while a Deputy exists, they can choose to keep the current Deputy, pick a new one, or choose to have no Deputy. *Deputy Bureaucrat: **2nd in line to preside over the COA. *Deputy Admin: **4th in line to preside over the COA. *Deputy Helper: **2nd in line to preside over the COTP. Global Staff Meetings A global staff meeting is held each month on the 1st, in which all staff members are required to show their activity. If a staff member misses 2 global meetings without a reason, they will be demoted. This meeting is hosted by the Head Bureaucrat, but if they cannot perform their duties it falls on whoever is presiding over the Council of Administration at the time. Voting & Applications After a week, the application passes if it amasses 5 more support than oppose, or if there's no contesting votes. If multiple applications are created for the same position, then they continue until the final application reaches 1 week. In this situation, the one with the most support is promoted as long it meets the first part of this section. Applications are required to have Template:Vote added to the end. Users require 20 edits to vote. Users are allowed to to vote Support, Neutral, or Oppose. Users can change their vote.